You Made Me
by The Cacti Queen
Summary: The Joker tilted his head and stared into her eyes, "You're so broken." He laughed doing a little spin before getting in her face, "Poor poor Lisette is there anything even left. Or did you leave your insides next to your brother's bleeding little heart? Or is it the dead bird getting you down? It must get lonely being that empty." Joker turned away, "So that's why you like me."
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Welcome to my first Batman story. I have to admit I'm a huge Joker fan. My Joker will mostly be influenced by Ledger's portrayal but other Joker's (comics, games, Nicholson, etc.) will also have some play into his character. I hope you like it and if you find me getting out of character feel free to tell me, improvement is always possible. And reviews would speed things along and make my life, if it's no trouble. ^_^

I do not own anything besides lovely Lisette.

* * *

Crazy by definition means to be deranged, beyond logic and reason, but to her family crazy would be brought down to the inability to be what they wanted him to be. That was what Royce became; he became insane and for that he was thrown away. As if it would be easy to forget he ever even existed in the first place, but Lisette wouldn't have it. She would never forget her baby brother, all alone in that strange place, with those people that really belonged there.

It was her brother that started it all, created Eden. However, Lisette Deadbot did not get the name from her brother, that was given by the people of Gotham. The people who loved her, not just because she'd saved them but because she'd avenged them too. Lisette wasn't like Batman, with all of his morality; she wasn't the hero of her story. And Eden most certainly did not follow Batman's one rule. Killing was easy, all you had to do was get started. Then, well after that, it became what one would consider fun.

When it came down to it her favourite day of the week had to be Wednesday. It was the one day where she gave herself the night off, because well nothing really happened on Wednesday's. The middle of the week seemed to be the 'stay at home movie night' for the majority of criminals in Gotham. So instead of packing on her outfit (which weighed more than she wished it did) the blonde was free to wander the streets in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, but still armed with a small and lethal knife.

The places she decided to stroll around however wouldn't have been considered pleasant by many. It was the worst part of Gotham, Old Gotham if you will. The buildings here were older and many were tilting, dilapidated shit holes filled with crime and homeless. But there was an energy in the air, a sort of ruleless feeling similar and most like chaos. Lisette found it sort of calming, which is why she chose it over her family's expansive property and fake grass.

These cracked pathways were more her home than the lavish halls of the family manor, which now lay empty except for her. A couple of years ago after her brother's death her family decided to pack up and move away from Gotham to a more 'secure' place like Metropolis. Now don't confuse their leaving with grief, she doubted they thought of either of their other children at all. When it came down to it the only one that mattered to her parents was her brother Clayton.

The tap tap tap of metal on brick however broke her from thoughts of the past and she glanced around the next corner suspiciously. It was easy to slide into her role as Eden as she noticed two strangers. It wasn't uncommon to run into alleyway brawls or small muggings. There were, after all, many different drug addicts in the area or your common desperate folk. However in this case it was different, as the victim in question was on his knees in the back of the alley and the other, a man stalking toward him slamming the pipe into the wall almost playfully. The one approaching wore a long purple trenchcoat and his giggle seemed to fill the air all around them along to dance with the clanging of metal.

The scene stood out from the one's she normally witnessed because of the victim's complete and utter hysteria and his aggressors complete and utter disconnection from the scene. His laughter was out of place and bordering insanity, and that sent a wave of fear down Lisette's spine. Thugs she could handle, the crazies however they were unpredictable and far more dangerous. But as the aggressor approached she shoved away her fear and rounded the corner, shouting out to distract him, "Hey!"

His bent frame turned as he glanced over his shoulder at her with smoldering eyes full of fire. Lisette immediately took a small step back and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Then just as his interest seemed to be captured he turned around dismissively. Raising his arm to bring the weapon down on the cowering man but she wouldn't let him.

That little part that made her Eden rushed forward and ripped the pipe from his unsuspecting grip. And as he turned she caught his eyes flash surprise before the grin appeared again. He tilted his head slightly looking at her. "I don't remember inviting you."

She sneered holding onto the pipe tightly, "What can I say I'm a party crasher." Stepping backward she prepared to swing at him but before she could he approached suddenly putting his face too close to her own. His eyes blazed as a knife appeared in her face the cold metal touching her cheekbone. And his scars suddenly stood out against his skin making Lisette wonder for the briefest moment where he'd gotten them.

"Well..." He placed the weapon against her cheekbone. "Please tell me you at least brought a gift." He giggled jumping back, "Because this boy," Reaching out the man grabbed his victim by the hair and pulled his head back to reveal his throat. "He really needs somethin' to make him smile."

"Let him go." She commanded holding the pipe like a bat. "Now."

The clown laughed some more before the grin suddenly fell off his face and he looked up at her through his hair, "You show up uninvited and now you're telling me what to do?" He pulled the man's head back further until he was whimpering and leaned down to look at him. "What should we do with her? She's being so rude."

The poor guy didn't say anything just stared at her in horror and it gave Eden a sneaking suspicion that the man was innocent in all of this, maybe just a passerby. "I said let him go." She took a step forward and fished the knife out of her pocket.

He tilted his head at her in confusion possibly wondering why she had yet to turn and run. "Why?" Then easily he pulled the man's head back further and gave a little twist. She heard the snap clearly from a few feet away, and watched his body drop. "Oops." The murderer stepped over the body as her expression turned to one of guilt which he seemed to find entertaining as he let out another chuckle.

"You bastard." She whispered regripping her weapons. In the beginning she was only going to knock him out, but now it made him like the others. The one's that die, colour her hands, and end up in that god awful notebook.

He giggled some more before looking her in the eyes. She watched as the amusement turned to boredom and he stepped closer. Then as if deciding he'd had enough he moved faster than she ever expected and felt his warm oily hand grab the side of her face and slam it into the wall to her left. Only to hearing a light laugh as she slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia, guys! ^_^ Hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **I do not own Batman, if I did well let's just say there would be a lot more Joker.**

* * *

Lisette woke up angry. The after effect of being one upped by a clown and the body in the alley lying next to her. She wasn't surprised no one came to her aid, this was Old Gotham after all, people died in waves here. Bodies were common among these streets. And she was suddenly glad she wasn't in her getup, because then maybe someone would take notice of just who was lying there.

Groaning the blonde looked over at the stranger still laying where he'd dropped and frowned deeply. Shuffling forward she carefully checked his pockets using the gloves she luckily had in her purse. Taking out the driver's license she read his name: Walter Freds. An ordinary name for an ordinary person, maybe death was his blessing. Perhaps he escaped the monotony. Gently closing his wide eyes with the tips of her fingers Lisette stood before leaving the alley behind her.

It was getting dark, so she quickened her pace knowing that the clown took her knife and she was already a little dizzy. Luckily, her car was parked in a dark alley a block or so away. Sliding into the sleek black sports car Lisette pulled out and headed back to her apartment, ready to clean up and get back out on the street a little annoyed her day off was cancelled.

Upon reentrance to her penthouse which was level with the clocktower in Gotham she entered her bathroom after a much needed drink of water and looked at the side of her pale face in the reflecting glass. Not only was it going to leave a yellowish bruise but there was a cut by her eye around 2 inches in length. "Fuck." Sighing she began the process of cleaning it, which stung like a bitch and added a small bandage.

Once the billionaire deemed herself not to bad off she switched the water with rum and sat down in her office chair giving it a little spin. Settling down she pulled up Arkham's list of patrons and looked up the clown hoping for some kind of match. While it ran through it's members Lisette unlocked the door to her desk and pulled out a metal box and opened that with her handprint.

With an surprising gentleness she removed the red leather book and placed it upon the desk and opened it up to the bookmarked page. So far there were 109 names, but after this it'd be 110. She frowned deeply before pricking her finger and writing Walter Freds in the space provided. The blood was almost symbolic to her as she watched it dry and snapped the book closed.

Every name in it was either someone she had killed or someone who had died because of her; the blood on her hands. She knew it'd never wash away, that there was something monstrous for taking a life. It served as Lisette's reminder to be stronger in the future and when the nights got really bad she'd open it up to the first name: Royce Deadbot. He was the biggest reminder of them all to be a fighter, to never give up.

Checking the screen she noticed it was blinking with a match. Quickly putting the box away she turned her full attention to the computer. Pulling open the file she couldn't help but stare at the picture, so very different when it wasn't covered in greasepaint. The scars still stood out of course but he seemed so much more vulnerable, the sarcastic smile on his face only encouraged the idea. And Lisette did have to admit he wasn't ugly, but that didn't matter because he'd be dead soon.

Reading the description she let out a small chuckle. Although his name was unknown the alias read the Joker, which she agreed fit the persona perfectly. This Joker seemed to have quite the list of attributes including homicidal mania, psychopathy, and antisocial personality disorder. She was glad to be getting such a person off the streets.

Now that her research was finished she shut down and locked up her system and made her way down the lavish halls of the manor until she got to a spare room. Pulling the key out she unlocked it before entering it and then strolled over to the bathroom attachment and opened that too. From there she used the hand and eye scanner on the mirror to open up the secret door in the stone wall and walked through.

Luckily for her Deadbot manor was large enough that a small space such as this would not be noticed if it simply didn't exist. Besides it's not like people would notice, she'd not encouraged them. The remaining member of the Gothamite's family was all business and no party. No one worked here anymore except for the maids that came in once a month, which of course never noticed anything wrong with the room.

Lisette breathed a little easier now that she was in her 'secret ninja base' as Royce had called it. Avoiding any further thoughts of her brother she opened up the door to her outfit. The room itself was fairly small, about the size of a tennis court and was outfitted with her weapons, unifore, extra more in depth medical supplies, a floor length mirror and a painting of the garden of Eden (her own off sense of humor).

Looking at the outfit she smiled lightly, happy with how the new design had turned out. It had cost a small fortune, both for the outfit and the tailors silence. She wasn't about parading around all tits like Catwoman, so her attire was more gender neutral. The suit itself was completely black, some of the pieces leather, the others a kevlar like mesh. Over her chest, forearms, and thighs were pieces of sturdy titanium alloy and there were thick leather steel toed boots to go with. The thing that stood out about the suit was the neon, similar to that of a glow stick, lines running from her neck to the balls of her feet.

It was actually in injectable liquid used like an adrenaline rush for emergencies. The injections hurt like a bitch but they'd keep her alive. The helmet also held the lines but they were simply decorations; the helm itself being a pitch black motorcycle helmet with very strong plastic. The gloves were kevlar and leather stretching to her elbows. The whole thing was designed to look intimidating yet elegant and Lisette had to admit it did both quite well.

Strapping it on took a bit longer than she'd liked but before long she was properly dressed and had set the voice connector up so her voice would be cloaked as well. Eden needed to be a mystery. Her boots clunked against the floor as she grabbed the small pipe from the wall, it strapped to her hip and at a press of a button would snap out into a spear with an electrical tip. It was all very comic book, which is what she was aiming for.

Going back the way she came, Eden took the side door to the garage. In one of the locked storage compartments she unlocked her vehicle. Now Lisette would be the first to admit that motorcycles were more danger than anything but she just couldn't resist as she wheeled it out. The bike itself was a sleek black crotch rocket specially made to go just a little too fast.

But the feeling of power when she slid her leg over the side was just wonderful enough for her to ignore it. The low roar always brought a smile to her face as she sped down the back roads of her family's property, Lisette wasn't stupid enough to go out the front. After all it's bad to bring your work home, especially when it involves murder.

She didn't have much of a plan to be honest, more just hoping to ruff up some of the low class boys and if she saw the Joker well then, games on. Whether luck or some type of fate she noticed him out the corner of her eye as she was coasting the streets. The Joker was walking in the center of the road between the two lanes, with his hands in his pockets.

Upon realizing her target was there she turned and aligned herself up on the center line and he froze staring at her with this big smile on his face. It mustn't have taken him long to realize her intention because he held out his arms in challenge as she revved the engine. Her bike wasn't built for hitting someone but the possibility made it all the more tempting as she slammed on the gas leaning forward as a smile appeared on her face as well.

The Joker didn't so much as blink as he let out a laugh and ran toward the bike. He always did love a game of chicken. Thinking back to that moment if he had tried to run or avoid the bike she'd have hit him, but there was something in the way he took her on despite all odds that caused her to swerve around at the last second and skid to a stop. It wasn't a suicidal need, she knew that, could see it in his face as he turned to look at her.

He giggled placing his hands back in his pockets, "You tried to hit me." He chuckled again walking toward the blonde as she got off the bike. "Let's do it again, that was fun." Her mouth twitched slightly at his words and he took another step toward her. "But this time, you better learn to drive." He made a face. "Because I think," Joker brushed off his shirt, "You might'a missed." Lisette smiled despite herself and looked at him before stepping back abruptly. His eyes seemed to be looking straight into hers despite the fact she knew he couldn't see through the glass. Joker smiled at her reaction and moved closer. "And who might you be?"

She backpedalled again, there was a strange look in his eye onow, and it reminded her what fear felt like. "Eden."

His tongue licked along his scars for a moment as he hummed to himself. "Got any apples?" He chuckled as the strange gleam left his eyes.

"Settle for an orange?" She immediately shot back. He froze for a minute with a frown looking at her.

"You don't have any oranges." He looked mildly let down and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. It was kinda disappointing that he wouldn't be alive soon, and despite his demeanor she didn't let her guard down.

Reaching to her thigh she pressed the button on her spear and it extended. The clown seemed suddenly quite insulted by the threat and his expression became neutral. "If it's not trouble," She started sarcastically, "What's your really name Joker?"

He smiled at the sound of his name, "Good, you've heard of me." The Joker moved forward briskly getting close and she grabbed the spear with both hands. "Then...uh... you should know. That little piece of tin foil," He looked at her weapon dismissively. "It's kinda pointless don'tcha think?"

She shrugged adjusting her stance. "I think it'll do just fine." The annoyance grew on his face at her words. He rolled his neck and shoulders while keeping eye contact.

"Well if you're gonna be like that." He rushed forward once again surprising her and grabbed the shaft of her weapon pushing her over so instead of being protected her weapon became the thing pressing down on her throat. "See." He tsked. "This is why we listen." With a snarl he pressed down on her airway and breathing suddenly wasn't so simple. Even with her knowledge of his strength she wasn't expecting this much muscle on such an unhealthy looking man. The feeling of his knees on her thighs digging into her skin didn't help clear her head either. "People just don't listen these days."

Then he pushed himself up to his feet and drew one foot back only to connect his shoe with her stomach. Eden groaned before rolling away and jumping back to her feet. Moving forward for her weapon Joker kicked it away with a laugh. So perhaps she'd underestimated the clown. Moments later however the amusement faded from him and he turned to walk away, he'd leave her alive now because she wasn't too terribly annoying and pulled out one of his cards and dropped it to the ground.

And Eden was smart enough to pick up her weapon and watch him go. She didn't try to stop him or take him down when his back was turned. There was something about the clown, and her gut said to let him be. And if anything Lisette Deadbot always knew when to trust her instinct.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just found out the missing piece of my story. I'm really proud of this chapter. Love to hear what you guys think in a review.**

 **I do not own Batman, which sucks.**

* * *

The next few days were fairly slow for Lisette and the only thing on her calender was Bruce Wayne's charity ball for Harvey Dent. She'd already found the appropriate attire and was mildly excited for the evening. These things were always good for making business contacts and she'd wanted to meet the DA since he came into his position. It wasn't often she attended these sorts of gatherings, but this one seemed worth enough.

Joker had started showing up from place to place, and people were starting to talk. She stayed out of it of course pretending to not care about the plights of the city. The only thing she was known for was her large donations to making Arkham a better place. But whenever word of him showed she was always listening. Lisette had become somewhat obsessed with the man, dedicating a little time trying to figure out his plans.

She wasn't even sure why he was so interesting to her. He'd attacked her twice, unbeknownst to his knowledge after all. But there was just something so interesting in a man who was constantly changing, and remarkably his complete dismissal of fortune. The people of Gotham had their heads so far up there asses they choked on their own tongues when it came to money.

Sure being a Deadbot meant she could afford anything she could ever dream of wanting but she used so little of it. The woman made her own clothes for god's sake. But Joker he didn't want any of that. It was so clear to her that he wanted nothing, but Batman.

And as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but give a small smile, if anything she looked the part of someone from high society. The dress was a deep purple and stopped mid thigh, with a square neck and small sleeves. It clung to her body like a glove just like the knee length suede boots did. Around her neck was a small arrangement of diamonds and the bracelet against her wrist was similar. Sadly, Lisette had been forced to cover up the wounds still healing on her face and her eyes were dusted in purple with her lips ruby red.

Turning away she headed down to the garage and seated herself in one of the slimmer more elegant models and pulled out of the lot. A wave of trepidation and excitement rushed through the remaining member of the Deadbot family. It had been a long time since she'd gone to a party this important. She'd prepared herself for all the scathing looks she'd get for being the last one and for pulling out their business from the slums and back where it used to be.

Lisette wasn't just a pretty face, she was the owner of Gotham's leading weapon's manufacturing plants. And better yet it was the only company that refused to supply to the criminal underbelly giving it an excellent image for all classes of Gotham. It probably didn't help that her reclusive nature only made the press want her all the more. No one really expected her to show, that was obvious as soon as Lisette walked into the room.

People glanced at her in surprise and one man came up to her quickly. "Miss Deadbot, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand and she gave it a firm shake.

"I'm no one special. And you might be?"

"Oh, my apologizes. I'm Lucius Fox, one of the CEO's of Wayne Enterprises. We've been contacting you for awhile now but your company has given us no response." She raised an eyebrow in surprise and focused her attention on the man.

"I have no idea why I wouldn't have gotten word. Forgive me, we've been updating our systems and something must still be buggy." Lisette frowned shaking her head. "So Mr. Fox, what was the reason for your call?"

"Well I-" He was cut off by the loud noise of Wayne's dramatic entrance with two 'lovely' women on his arms. Always playing the Casanova and flaunting his money; needless to say Lisette wasn't his biggest fan. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Mr. Fox but Wayne unsurprisingly started a big speech.

Lisette watched him, calculating what kind of man he was, but oddly enough he put off an air that was very different from what she expected. He looked a bit like a soldier. Harvey Dent stood a ways away looking taken aback by everything and Lisette couldn't help but hold in a smile. The dramatic high class feel of the place however didn't last long, because in between the time for her to finish business and Wayne's speech the doors flew open.

She turned looking at the intruders and held back a look of surprise mixing with interest. At the sight of the Joker Eden thought it best to step in front of the crowd, to protect them. Despite the recent research Lisette didn't know all that much about the man besides his ability to gain the loyalty of his men and came to the conclusion that he really was quite unpredictable. His hair seemed to be more greased than normal and there was an obvious skip in his step.

He shot at the ceiling with his shotgun at ease with the heaviness of the firearm and walks further into the room, "Good evening. We're the entertainment." The Joker looks around spotting Lisette in the corner of his vision and his smile grew, "I only have one question, where is Harvey Dent?" The room grew silent and no one spoke. "I'll settle for his loved ones."

Lisette stepped forward clenching her fists. She had no idea where Dent went but these people were innocent in all of this. However before she could stop the guests from doing anything stupid one older man moved out of the crowd, "We're not intimidated by thugs." Joker tilted his head at him before rushing forward and grabbing the man's face.

Taking his distraction Lisette stepped closer and Joker looked at her, "Oh don't worry. I'll be with you in a minute, dearie." She rose an eyebrow at his words and stepped forward again. Focusing back on the man he spoke, "You know you remind me of my father," The clown stuck his blade in the man's mouth and Lisette prepared to intervene, "I hated my father."

"Stop!" Lisette practically groaned looking up at the brown haired woman in exasperation. One of the thugs to her left chuckled lightly at her expression and she glared at him. Upon the interruption Joker dropped the man and turned to Rachel.

"Hello, beautiful." Joker turned to her fixing his hair. "You must be Harvey's squeeze." Before she could realize the grave mistake she had made Joker moved forward trapping her and placed his knife almost delicately against her cheek. "And you are beautiful. You look nervous - it's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them?" Lisette moved closer drawn by the story. This was one of the questions she had wanted to know since the beginning.

Joker saw Lisette out of the corner of his eye, noticed the gleaming interest and changed up the tale he was going to tell. "I had a wife, beautiful like her over there." The clown nodded to Lisette who straightened up in shock. "Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles. And gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries."

Lisette's eyes filled with tears at the tale and Joker noticed that too. The woman knew where the story was going and it broke her heart. "She can't take it." As the knife pressed deeper into Rachel's skin the blonde found herself moving closer, not just to save her now. "I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and do this to myself." He tilts his head side to side as Lisette moves only a few feet away and people are starting to stare.

"And you know what!?" His voice takes on this strange quality and Lisette has the need to save him from himself. "She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves. See, now I see the funny side." The Clown Prince of Crime looks up into Lisette's eyes and sees all of her intentions. And a part of him couldn't help but like the attention so keeps her gaze as he finishes, "Now I'm always smiling."

Rachel punches him when she sees the opening and he looks up at her with a smile, Lisette now pushed to the back of his mind. "A little fight in you. I like that." Batman appeared suddenly behind him and the blonde was quick to jump back into the crowd that immediately alienated her. The last Deadbot may just be know for being impacted by the Joker after this party.

"Then you're gonna love me." Batman swung disarming the Joker as the clown's stationary men flew into action. As the bat went to town on his loyal help leaving the men gasping on the ground Joker brought a blade out in his shoe and kicked Batman in the space between two of his armor plates and Eden was suddenly grateful that that hadn't happened when he fought her. During Batman's recovery Joker once again caught Harvey's girlfriend and placed another knife to her throat.

It had Lisette wondering just how many weapons he had on him. Upon realizing Joker's threat Batman froze and she saw the fear in his eyes. Joker noticed it too. "Drop the knife."

Joker shrugged leaning from side to side playfully the grin spreading across his face, "Sure. Just take off your mask and show us all who you are." Rachel shook her head and Joker pulled her closer. Once Batman made no move to do as he asked he threw the forgotten shotgun back up and fired at the window behind him. The cold wind whipped through the room and Lisette moved closer stepping over an unconscious clown suddenly afraid he was going to jump.

The clown moved to the side and pushed the girl toward the window holding her as a look of panic flashed on her face. Joker caught eyes with Lisette again before refocusing on Batman. "Let her go,"

"Very poor choice of words." Joker laughed releasing his grip as she went tumbling down. Several people in the room gave sounds or shouts of horror as Batman threw himself after her. He seemed to giggle about it as he approached his men gesturing for them to take hold of the unconscious two after giving one a kick. "Well it's been boring." He called moving in front of Lisette who stared him down only a small amount of fear in her eyes now.

"I told you I'd be with you in a moment." He tilted his head looking at her reddened eyes. She'd cried over him, and no one had ever done that. "I do parties," He lowered his voice," And you know the other stuff if the work week is slow." He said sarcastically pulling out another card and pushing it down the opening of her shirt. He tapped her face with his palm, harder than necessary pulling at the makeup and cut, smiling as it began to bleed.

Then he turned and walked out the room shooting another shot just to watch them all jump. And as the elevator closed on his entourage he looked at her and bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so sorry for the wait. I struggle with motivation a lot, but I'm trying. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

 **Disclaim: No Batman for me.**

* * *

Lisette glanced down at the card laying on her desk practically shaking in excitement. It had an address on it: 426 Grinwall Street. It was located in Old Gotham and she wanted to zip down there as fast as she could. On the other hand he'd use it to his advantage if she was too eager. So instead she waited, an astonishing couple of hours.

She'd never been very good with dealing with her own curiosity, got her in trouble when Lisette was a little girl. The blonde drove there in a more casual car than she'd normally use, not wanting to give anything away and unsure what to expect. The energy from the adventure made her fidget against the wheel as she pulled up the the place. Parking she stepped out to look at the empty small closed trinket shop.

"Huh." Leaning against the car door Eden looked at the place and noticed one of Joker's cards taped to the glass. She approached almost eagerly unaware that just a little bit away the Joker was watching her every move, gauging every action. He saw what so few did; the light limp in her step, the excitement twinged in anticipation, her flighty eyes.

"Well, well, well. We've got a mouse on the prowl." Joker muttered to himself before walking away slowly shoving his hands into his pockets as she reached out and touched his card. For now there was nothing else the Clown Prince of Crime could learn, the fact that she had come at all told him all he needed to know.

Lisette's hand pressed against the glass as she inspected the card closely. It held nothing remarkable or reward, it was just a card. Disappointment and confusion filled her as she stepped back putting the card in her purse, she had three of them now. Soon enough she could start a collection.

This feeling of determination and power came over her at the thought, knowing that she had gotten the man's attention. A feeling so great she did something stupid as Lisette was prone to do in situations such as these. She went to confront her brother's killer. Sliding back into the car it was a slow drive to Arkham Asylum, and as she pulled up to the gate the officer quickly let her in. Funny what people will do when they realize just how much of the place you own.

It didn't take long to get where she wanted to go, people there parted like the Red Sea at her presence. Easily gaining access to the high security section she walked running her hands across the glass of their cages. She stopped momentarily at a few cages as she went looking at some of them like Zsasz who cocked his head at her curiously.

But she ignored him moving on past the rest of them, some muttering to themselves and came to the stop at one cage staring forward instead of into the room. Lisette heard him move, and his light footsteps, the sound of his hands pressing against the door's glass. "Back so soon? I thought we were making progress." She slowly turned and his blue eyes met hers. "Here I thought you'd be alright without me, but you just keep coming back."

Lisette stepped back at his gaze and that feeling of power she had began to fade with his face, "Go fuck yourself, Crane."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not very appropriate to say during our therapy session." He brushed the dark locks from his face with a sarcastic smile. Lissette scoffed at him and took another step back. Why did they keep playing this game, and why the Hell did she always end up back here staring at him like a rat in a cage. "So what can I help you with today, Miss Deadbot. Family troubles?" His smile widened as she rushed forward slamming her fist against the glass.

The workers in high security were already aware of this game. After all many of them knew that Scarecrow had killed her brother while he'd been working in the asylum. He wasn't allowed out and she wasn't allowed in for the safety of both of them. This however did not mean she couldn't slam against the glass, it wouldn't break of course but she always tried. Someday he'd pay for how Royce felt, living in Arkham as his subject.

"Just you wait," She ground out through her teeth looking into his eyes, "You wait until I get in that little cage. Then you won't say shit." The blonde kicked the glass in anger, if only to make her point. It however only drew satisfaction from that man, he could see the fear in her eyes. Because despite how much she hated him and everything he did Lisette feared him, and that was more than enough for the past Doctor Crane. She was just one of the many experiments he had, the little plus side to being in his cell.

Letting out a growl she glared at the man as he sat casually legs crossed on his bed. It seemed so easy for him, not affected by her presence at all. While being in his made her feel like she'd fallen to her knees. "I hate you." The girl ground out.

Crane only smiled again and pushed up his glasses, "I don't know what you mean. I've done nothing but treat my patients." He shrugged. "My being here is just a big misunderstanding." She growled in disgust and turned to leave, tears filling her eyes. "See you next week."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the waiting sucks, guys. Depression's a bitch. My story is going to take a bit of a turn. But it all works out really well this way. And I just had to add my favourite Batman character to the mix.**

 **Disclaim: If Batman were mine the Arkham games wouldn't have ended the way they did.**

* * *

The night passed slowly and she woke up in her large bed with a need for some company. Lisette didn't have very many friends, but the one she did have she kept close. In fact so close she knew his secret identity, she'd talked him out of it a little over a year ago. All it took was a soft look and a bottle of whiskey before the past came tumbling out of him. Although he never would say who Batman was, which she could respect. Give your secret away but not someone else's, it was noble.

Dialing the familiar and memorized number it rang a few times before he picked it up, "Good morning."

His groggy voice meant he'd been up later than he should have been and she grinned, "'Mornin. Sorry, I'm not awake just yet." She heard him sit up with a groan and she chuckled. "Oh quiet you. Not everyone gets in at a reasonable time."

"Get your ass over here, I guarantee my bed is comfier than that shit stain of an apartment you live in." She teased going into the kitchen to make her guest something to eat and get coffee.

"Alright. Alright. Be there soon." He hung up and she hummed to herself as she waited, it wasn't long before she heard his footsteps following the smell of food. "Well hey, little lady."

She pushed a plate of eggs and bacon toward him as he collapsed at the counter. Setting down a cup of coffee she hugged him from the side. "How you holding up, Jason?"

He looked at her gently and ate a bite of his eggs. "I'll live. You know if you keep feeding me I may just have to say fuck it and move in."

"I'm afraid I just don't have the income or space to support you." Lisette chuckled plopping down next to Robin.

His dark hair fell over his eyes as he turned to glare. "That's alright. I've got money and besides I know how to live with nothing. And honestly I'd say sharing a bed is cozier anyway." She giggled leaning into his shoulder. Lisette always felt better with him around, they didn't do titles or any of that silliness but he was always there for her.

She couldn't help of thinking of the times he stayed over curling up in her bed in the middle of the night usually still sporting the outfit and mask. He'd explained how he'd hated showing up injured at Bats door so he went to her instead. That way Batman wouldn't know what Robin got up to on his own time, because he was bound to disapprove. He always thought Robin took to much enjoyment in the violence of it all.

That was in fact how he'd come to find out about Eden. He'd been so badly injured that she'd had to take him to get her personal medical supplies. It was relieving telling someone though and it was only fair because she knew about him. And it was her luck that Jason's past dictated that the way she did things really wasn't all that bad.

Her thoughts were interrupted however by a soft kiss to the forehead. "You were at Wayne's when the Joker attacked. You okay?" His eyes filled with worry and he noticed the cut on the side of her face. "I should have been there."

"I don't need rescuing Mr. Jason Todd." She smiled eating a bite of her bacon savagely as if that'd prove her independence. He rolled his eyes taking her hand under the counter.

"I don't care. Are you okay, Liz?" He asked again leaning forward getting that look in his eye. It was the steely broken down look he got sometimes when he thought of his past. She hated that look.

"I'm alright." The blonde kissed him lightly so he'd stop worrying and pointed to his eggs with her fork. "Eat them or I will. Besides this isn't the first time I've run into the Clown Prince of Crime."

He blinked at her chewing slowly before straightening his posture. "What? When?"

"The other day I ran into him on my Wednesday walk, he knocked me out cold after he killed some poor man. When I woke up I got my shit together and went hunting, but he's stronger than I anticipated. He beat me twice, but granted he thinks he took out two different people." She shrugged finishing her food and stretching ignoring the twinge of pain from bruise on her stomach.

"Lisette! Why didn't you call me. I had that com link hooked up in your helmet for a reason. We could have gone after him together. Even the Bat is having trouble with him. You don't need to be going after this guy alone. We'll handle it." Taking the plates he placed them in the sink and ran his fingers through his black hair. It was a stress habit.

She smiled reminded of why he was all that mattered to her and approached placing her hands around his neck, "Robin, my hero. Please oh please rescue me from big scary Gotham." He laughed and the blue of his eyes seemed to dance in the light.

He spun her around pushing her into the wall with fire in those blue eyes, "But if I save you from Gotham who will save you from me?"

She gave him her best deadpan look and stated, "Batman."

Jason threw back his head and laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. Lisette giggled pressing herself against him, glad she'd dragged him over this early. "I'll be sure to warn him next time we see each other." He chuckled hiding his face in her neck and swaying from side to side while kissing the skin. "But promise me you'll be careful? This job, Hell just this city alone is dangerous. I could die...you need to be ready for that?"

Lisette pulled him tighter against her, "I can't lose you. You're all I have."

Robin smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms, bridal style and began walking out of the kitchen. His time as Robin was helping his physique greatly and he knew she loved the lose of control but only when it was with him. "You're all I have too ya' know. I may work with him, but I know he prefers the first Robin to me." Jason frowned, not knowing this thought would be one that'd break him. She just held the vigilante tighter as he entered her bedroom plopping her on the bed and pulling off his shirt. She was right Deadbot beds were comfier than his.

Seeing his actions she curled up on her side of the bed and watched him slide in with her. Eden placed her forehead against his and his arm moved over her. "Let's do it."

Jason looked at her and her soft smooth but scarred skin and pushed the hair from her face. "Do what?"

Lisette pulled further back looking him in the eye seriously. "Let's leave Gotham. Let's run away from all of this and buy a little house and have little babies and you can build the white picket fence and I can bake the apple pie. We could go to Metropolis and let Superman protect us. "

He kissed her gently and nodded. "We can't."

Her voice broke a little when Lisette responded. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I actually managed to update quick yay! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed especially , thanks for sticking with me. And don't worry Jason sticking around. ^-^**

 **Disclaim: Sadly the wonderfulness of Batman is not mine.**

* * *

Jason looked younger when he was asleep and it was always something she enjoyed seeing. The years of stress seemed to melt away as his eyes flickered in a dream she could only hope was more pleasant than their reality. The blonde checked her clock, they'd slept the day away and it was almost 4 in the afternoon. She touched his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers tracing how all the planes of his face came together to make who Jason Todd was and leaned down to kiss him. He was unresponsive for a moment before groggily beginning to kiss her back.

Robin curled up closer to her and hid from the light. "Do we have to get up?" He asked pulling up the blankets.

"Do you have a date with the Bat?" She asked cheekily pushing him off and rolling out of bed before he could grab her again.

Mumbling he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, while Eden took the time to notice how in shape he'd become fighting crime. He had a few scars from his life on the streets, but his skin was still smooth in most places. Lisette definitely loved having him in the manor. "Come on, get out of bed." She gestured for him with her hand and he flipped her off pulling a pillow over his head. "I thought bird's woke at dawn."

"No!" He sat up quickly glaring the sheets pooling around his waist. "I thought we were done with the bird jokes."

Lisette giggled, "We'll never be done with the bird jokes."

"I hate you."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room before shouting, "Love ya' too, birdy." The thump of a pillow could be heard landing against the door as she walked down to the kitchen and prepared some pasta for them. Jason never understood why she didn't hire cooks, but personally the privacy was a better luxury than cooks. The last week had been dreadful with him being so busy and Liz missed making meals for her man, almost as much as he missed her cooking.

A few minutes later Jason entered drooping and exhausted as she pushed a large cup of coffee in front of him. He muttered something that sounded like my hero before taking a long drink of it. He just looked so cute with his mussed hair and lazy posture.

"One plate of pasta coming right up." She called. In his absence she'd sported her kiss the cook bright pink apron he'd bought her on Christmas and thought about possible Halloween plans. As she placed the food in front of him he grabbed the back off her neck and gave her a loving kiss as was tradition when she put the apron on. They had a lot of little traditions like that. "So I was thinking of throwing a Halloween party."

He looked up from his mouth full of pasta with interest. "Costume party?" The words were mumbled by the food but his point was received.

"Yea, seeing high society in ridiculous costumes. It'd be fun. Bats can come as himself." She joked taking the chair across from him.

"Am I invited?" Jason asked taking another bite. He always had a huge appetite, Liz always thought it was to make up for starving in the streets.

"Well," She drew out the end of the word, "I did need a date. So I suppose you can come."

Jason chuckled holding up his pasta filled fork, "Then I suppose I'll go."

"Oh that's very charitable of you sir." She brightened up for a moment after getting an idea, "I can make it a charity event!"

He grinned and kissed her cheek. He always loved how she tried so hard to help those in need, his streets stories had affected her greatly. That was the first time anyone had ever cried about his fate. Jason made light conversation as he slowly finished up his meal and complimented her on it as he always did then stood sliding in the chair.

"You have a few hours before you have to head out." She called approaching from cleaning up. "What do you say we one on one. You've filled out since we last fought." Lisette teasingly ran her fingers down the muscles on his chest suddenly more aware of the lack of shirt than before. "Wanna see how long it'll take me to kick your ass."

"I have a better idea." Jason smirked throwing himself forward and tossing her over his shoulder. Lisette shouted at him for a moment and playfully hit his back then kissed the point of contact, before long he may just beat her in a fight. She'd taken to giving him a little help on the side, the stuff Bats just couldn't get through his head. Lisette found a reward-punishment set up worked far better than Mr. Broody's disappointed gaze.

"No fair."

"Gotham's criminals don't play fair." He stated smugly holding her legs tighter as it clicked where they were going.

"Put me down!"

Jason only chuckled reaching back and pulling her phone out of her pants. Pushing open the glass door the humidity assailed him, but it was worth it as Robin threw her forward shouting, "Baby needs water." Lisette splashed into the pool full force and Jason moved their breakables onto a table just as she grabbed his ankle and yanked him in with her.

With a laugh he submerged himself and felt her wrap her arms around his waist. Pulling up for air he looked at her drenched and laughing face as they waded in the water. They ended up spending the rest of the day in the pool filling the time with water fights, too much kissing and a swimming contest which he proudly won. Things came to a close when the sun began going down and Jason pushed himself up out of the pool and sat on the edge.

Lisette swam up between his legs and leaned on Jason's thighs as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. They stayed like that for a few minutes kissing, because every time one of them went out there was a chance one of them doesn't come home. "Be safe, Jason."

Robin held her face with both hands and pressed his forehead to hers, "I always am."

Liz watched him leave the room amused by his casualness of walking nude through her home and looked up at the sky. There was a storm coming, she couldn't see any clouds but she could feel it in her bones. Something was changing in Gotham, you could always feel when a new power was rising and something was on its way up


	7. Chapter 7

**Hia, guys. I'm so obsessed with Jason it's all I can do. Don't worry there will be Joker in the future, and I'm sure you all know what event happens to make that change. ;) Thanks for sticking with me, and please review. I love reading what you think!**

 **Disclaim: Batman does not belong to me. There'd be a Jason Todd movie (not animated lol).**

* * *

Despite the feeling in the air and the talks of Riddler on the move things remained fairly peaceful for Gotham's heroes. Eden went out for her daily patrol as usual and Jason went off to be Robin. Today was one of the days when their com links were active though, mostly due to boredom and they casually made commentary to each other despite Batman's presence or notice.

It made the night more entertaining with them cracking jokes while breaking bones. But nights like that were dangerous because you never know when the calm turns to chaos. Eden was walking down an alley as Jason made a crack about Gotham's architecture when the chaos set in when she realized just how quiet it had become. The quiet was always the biggest warning sign before a fight.

They came from behind, she heard the steps of someone's boots smacking the pavement. Lisette was able to spin around and duck right before he could hit her in the back of the head, with a bat no less. Spotting the large group of men, Penguin's by the looks of them she tried to throw herself out of the alley. The attempt to invade being swarmed however failed as the thug grabbed her ankle. Gravity turning against her the impact sent the vigilante falling unconscious to the ground.

Jason stiffened on the rooftop next to the Bat and tilted his head listening. There was sounds of commotion, electric and a familiar grunt of pain. And he would have ignored that as a common occurrence except then he heard the click of their com link breaking.

Jason immediately pulled out a device and began tracking her location ignoring the sound of the blood pounding in his ears and the panic building low in his gut. "Looks like tonight's not so calm after all." He found his girlfriend's last location and took off running jumping to the next roof. He wouldn't make a mistake, Jason couldn't afford to. She was the one who gave him a chance, despite the lack of money and station. He remembered meeting her as if it was yesterday.

As much as he'd love to deny it Jason Todd was drunk as a skunk. He'd made a fake ID in the Batcave a couple of weeks ago and at 18 looked mature enough to get into the club. Although this was Gotham and no one really cared. He was doing another shot when he saw her, beautiful and glowing.

She was with someone else, he looked similar. A brother maybe? So of course being known both for his failure at flirting and having a ridiculous ego Jason approached. "Hey, pretty lady." He plopped down next to her and the man he'd supposed was her brother rolled his eyes and walked off.

Lisette raised her eyebrows at him and smiled. "Can I help you?"

He considered saying something vulgar but decided against it. So he looked for something to talk about and noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was heavy metal, copper probably, and in the shape of a strange flower. "Cool necklace." Jason said lamely.

She immediately brightened and touched the necklace sitting up a little straighter. "It was a gift, thank you."

He stared at her collar a little too long and she smirked as he looked back at her face. "Who from?"

"My little brother Royce." There was happiness there but he could also detect an air of sadness with it. Jason was always shit at conversations, but he'd always been good at reading people. It came with living on the streets.

"Is he okay?" He asked bluntly and she looked at him in surprise. Lisette slid a little closer, less wary of his presence. It seemed a very genuine question.

"Yea, he's just in a bad place right now. But soon enough I'll get him back." She nodded determined. "As soon as I'm eighteen I'll-" She stopped realizing the error and blushed. "Look my brother dragged me-"

"It's all good." He held up his ID, "Fake as snow in the desert."

She laughed softly before noticing her brother angrily gesturing toward the door. "Look, you're cute." Lisette pulled out a little notebook and jotted something down and handed it to him before rushing out. Jason looked down at the paper and blinked in surprise. Her number was scrawled in messy script along with 'give me a call when you can see straight'. He ended up calling her almost every night for three years now.

Robin blinked out of the memory and threw himself forward even more determined than before. Batman took a second to comprehend and soon followed moving by Jason's side to the location. He didn't know exactly what was happening but he could feel the urgency in his movements. "Jason? What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to her." He ground out through clenched teeth picking up the pace. Robin skidded for a moment almost tumbling off the side of a building when Bruce grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down. Explain what's happened. I can't help if I don't have any idea what's going on." He looked at Jason in concern and kept the hand on his shoulder as a sort of comforting gesture.

"I-I have a com link hooked up to Eden's headset. I heard the sounds of a struggle and the com went out. I think she's in danger." Jason stared at the ground his body shaking somewhat violently.

"I didn't know you had connections with her."

"Well I do. So we should go." Jason tried to pull away but Batman tightened his hold on him.

"Robin you shouldn't keep secrets like that from me. We're partners. She's a criminal we need to-"

"No." Jason ripped his arm away and continued walking. "She's not yours to touch Bruce." It suddenly clicked in the Bat's head why he was being so protective and he had to try hard not to smile. He'd been worried about Jason's social life for awhile now, his nose buried in fiction or passed out in random locations. But now that he thought of it there were nights when Jason disappeared all night long or random plans he never explained. Maybe he'd just never noticed. It was a relief to know he'd found someone to take solace in even if she was dangerous, Hell perhaps it was better she was in a world like this.

As if realizing the same thing Alfred spoke up in Bruce's ear, "Looks like Master Jason has found someone to put his faith in. I'm surprised we didn't notice sooner."

Jason hopped into the alleyway where her signal was lost and did a scan, there was blood on the ground. A few moments later the blood was a match to the one person he didn't want it to be. "She's been taken." He froze for a moment staring at the wall, the shaking in his shoulders stronger now. Bruce recognized the look, the terror. He'd had that look himself once. As he stepped forward to comfort the boy Jason's fist snapped forward connecting against the wall with a thud. Quickly before he could do it again Batman grabbed both Robin's forearms and shook him lightly.

"Focus!" He shook him again a little harder this time until Jason looked him in the eye. "If you want to find her you need to pull yourself together. Blind rage will do nothing. You've always struggled with it, but now is not the time."

Jason was silent for a moment but sternly nodded and steeled himself for the worse. They'd talked about this since the beginning, but having it happen seemed too real. What was he without the one person who loved him? While Jason was wallowing however Bat took the time to examine everything a little closer, and ran a test on the blood, but kept a close eye on his protege as well.

Receiving nothing useful from that he looked at the footprints and noticed two oddly small footprints, but the thing that caught his attention were the small dots next to them. A walking stick perhaps, or maybe an umbrella. "It was Penguin."

Jason's head snapped up at the knowledge and he looked at Bruce searching for guidance. And to that Bruce gave a soft nod and led the boy towards Penguin's hideout. He'd been meaning to bust him soon anyway.

The room was barely lit when she finally managed to open her eyes and look around. There were men there, at least 20, and at the end was Penguin leaning against his umbrella. "Cobblepot." She didn't feel the need to beat around the bush.

He looked at her before approaching with the tap tap tap of his umbrella against the floor to accompany the smell of sweat and fish that filled the air. The leader pushed his face near hers and smiled with shark teeth. His breath made him smell worse. "Hey, Eden. Nice of you to join us. I thought of taking off your mask, but then I thought why do that when I can wait for the Bat to show and do it in front of him." The knife at the end off his 'weapon' touched the base of Lisette's throat. "Let's break the Bat."

Snarling she pulled at the restraints of the chair in rage. She knew better than anyone that the Bat would barely be affected by her death, but if Jason saw this...he wouldn't stay stable. "Let me up you coward."

"Uh...no. The Bat's gotta pay for taking my name from me. He ruined the Cobblepot name!" He moved back and paced around in front of her. Eden let out a quiet groan as she saw his monologue coming a mile away. Penguin didn't scare her, he was just a thief. "When you die the Bat will suffer, because he couldn't save his friend. That'll make him weak." Cobblepot swung his umbrella from side to side when he walked and the blade slid over the side of her neck.

Hissing at the pain Liz closed her eyes for a moment and felt the warmth roll down her skin and felt the twinge of disgust when she saw the pleasure behind the man's eyes. But then hope filled her as she saw Bat's cloak out of the corner of her eye and she began to laugh leaning forward in the chair and ripping at the restraints. "Let's hope you can fly."

"What! Why I-" Before the insult left his lips Jason threw himself feet first into Penguin. Bats was already picking off the others one by one tossing punches and kicks. And when Jason looked at her and she saw the desperation in his eyes. They needed each other.

"I'm okay, Jay." At her softly spoken words Robin snapped into action and cut the restraints. As soon as she was free however he turned Batarang in hand and plunged it into the shoulder of a nearby thug.

The rage caught him near on fire and he spun around the room with Liz watching over him. She was still a bit concussed so he pushed her out of the fighting. There was no holding back this time, he broke bones when he should have left bruises, slashed down surrendering men, and any that tried to fight ended up a bleeding puddle on the ground. And when they were all gone he stood his suit spattered with blood and looked at her as the red streaked the white spot in his hair and his chest heaved in deep gasps.

A man on his left groaned and Jason turned to him and grabbed the crowbar leaning against the wall and raised it. Lisette didn't try to stop him, she saw no need to. Some of these men might just end up in her little book someday. So she leaned against the wall and took to watching, but before the crowbar could fall against the man Batman ripped it out of his hand.

"You need to calm down, she's safe."

Jason looked away, "He deserves it. They all deserve it."

Bruce took him by the shoulder for the second time that night and looked Jason in the eyes. In his sternest voice he spoke, "It is the needless violence that separates us from them. You can't hurt people needlessly, Robin. It won't stop the pain. It won't solve anything, it never will."


	8. Important News

**Hey guys. Little info here. I was thinking with the characters I've chosen and the plot I have planned I'm going to switch this story to a higher rating. There will be sexual content (not completely vulgar but it will still require an M rating). I'm sorry if this stops anyone from reading but I've been trying really hard to keep in T and I'm struggling with it. So from this point on it is M for sexual content, violence, and vulgar language. If this deters you thanks for reading to this point.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I've been feeling a little better, so faster chapters. Hopefully it keeps up. This is one of the longest ones yet. And the first that needs an M rating. This is very mild and it will go into a bit more detail in the future. You can't write a good story and Jason and Joker without getting a little dirty.**

 **Disclaimer: Does Jason Todd have like 900 movies? No. Then Batman isn't mine.**

* * *

He'd never felt so terrified in his life, coming to save her. The chance that Lisette would be dead, that he'd never see her again. It practically froze up his veins, but here she was asleep. Beautiful. Despite her practice Eden was a heavy sleeper so Jason had no fear of waking his love by running his fingers up and down her bare side.

There was something elegant in her scars. She had surprisingly few, leading him to think her suit was better than his in many ways. Which made sense because it was designed for the first Robin and he was no trapeze genius like Dick Grayson. Jason was more prepared for a solid fist fight, that's how he learned to fight. But Lisette herself only had three major scars. He touched the first, it ran across her hip bone and was from her first time trying to be Eden.

There was the other across her shoulder from the time the head of the Deadbot household pushed her down the stairs. Jason leaned down and kissed the scar before lighting a cigarette and breathing out the the smoke. He was trying to quit but he could never stay at it for very long. There was something about the smoke that cleared his head. Alfred was always stealing his packs to help 'persuade' him but Jason could easily get more.

The last was a scar across her left inner thigh, he touched that one gentler than the others and listened to her sigh. This one was the only one that made him sad, this was her suicide scar and he hated it, because it almost took her from him. Smirking slightly he traced along the faint line again. She twitched a little and her mouth moved up a bit in a tiny smile. He could always tell when she was faking sleeping, not that he ever let her know that.

Instead of tracing the line he grabbed her thigh and pushed her legs apart while leaning down to kiss along the side of her unbandaged neck. Her lack of clothing made it all the easier to trace his finger along her until Liz bucked up against him. Chuckling he blew lightly on her neck and slid one of his fingers inside her.

She opened her eyes then and saw the arrogance oozing out of him. That was his, she belonged to him. "Why can't you, ah, wake me up like this everyday." She said a little out of breath as he amped up the pace.

"Because, there are some days when I'd end up knocked out on the floor." He teased kissing her lightly.

"Which is exactly why I never wake you up like this." She responded grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer as Jason switched over to two fingers.

"Are you sure it's not because if you woke me up like this I'd never let you leave?" Lisette rolled her eyes grabbing his wrist. He could see her eyes cloud with worry.

He stopped and let her call the next move. Lisette sighed deeply and moved his wet hand away. "We have a party to plan, it'll be time soon. I already hired a decorator so that's all taken care of. We just need to eat and get dressed. You let me sleep later than you should have."

Jason frowned wiping his hand off on the sheets and gently touched her side, "Are you okay?" She looked away and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Yea..." Liz stood and stretched. Jason took the time to notice the bruises forming on her torso and growled a little, the handprint across her breast made him want to stab someone, preferably multiple times. "Jay." She gave him a stern look. "I'm alive."

He watched her leave into the bathroom and when he heard the water running Robin jumped up to join her. He'd become concerned, she wasn't usually so secluded and something was obviously weighing on her. Silently slipping into the bathroom he saw her and Jason's heart sank. Lisette stood naked and crying in the shower, her arms wrapped around herself as her shoulders shook in convulsions. She looked so small standing there by herself and it hurt him to know she had done this many times. His girlfriend's life had never been easy.

Wasting no time he slipped in with her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist grabbing her wrists. Lisette turned hiding away from the world as sobs wracked her body. "What's wrong?" She stayed silent. "Lisette..." He pulled her closer pushing his body against her.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She looked up at him in agony. "I can't do this anymore. Royce is dead. He'd not coming back, playing a hero won't change anything."

"I know." Jason nodded. He didn't do this because he wanted justice. He was Robin because he wanted a family and Lisette was a better choice than Bruce ever could be. "I'll talk to Batman soon. Okay? We'll go..." He hugged her tighter crushing Liz to him.

"Promise we'll really go this time?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yea, I promise."

After a long and somewhat arduous shower to relieve her tension she kissed Jason deeply and pressed her chest against him. He'd always liked the way it made her tits look all pillowed up like that. Moving out of the shower so they didn't have sex again he began towel drying his hair the two colours contrasting in the light.

She moved out after him drying off and kissed his shoulder. "Off with you, I need to get dressed for the party." Liz kissed him again and Jay nipped her lip before she could escape. "Go on." She gave him a playful shove. "I'll see you at the party."

He groaned and glared at her, "You really won't tell me what you'll be wearing?" Jay continued to look at her as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I really won't tell you what I'll be wearing." She mimicked pushing him playfully from the door. "Now get out."

Jason resignedly left to get his own outfit ready, it wasn't like he'd told her what he would be wearing either. He was excited if a bit anxious for Bruce to finally meet her, even if neither of them would technically know they were meeting. It had been hard to lie to her all of these years about where he lived and who Batman was, and he was hoping she'd figure it out on her own so there would no longer be any real secrets between them.

The time flew by and Jason straightened out his shirt before walking in the front door of her house, all for show of course. People didn't exactly know they'd been dating for years. Many people had already gathered inside. He knew very few of them, this was high society after all. He saw Gordon and Barbara his daughter. They looked comical; Jim was a chef and his daughter was a lobster. Jason had to hold back a laugh when he saw Bruce. Of all the things he had not been expecting his mentor to be dressed up as Alfred Pennyworth and furthermore did not expect Alfred to be portraying Bruce Wayne.

Jason walked up to them chuckling, "Clever." Bruce took the time to glance Robin over. He was wearing a king's garb with a crown and a long black cloak with white trim and lots of velvet. He looked quite regal in black, blue and white.

"You look wonderful Master Jason."

Jay smiled nodding to Alfred he was bordering hysterical, "Thanks, Alfred."

Bruce moved a little closer and whispered, "Will your girlfriend be attending?"

Jason blushed lightly and nodded moving back into his own space, but was taken aback by Alfred's suddenly overly cheerful demeanor at the news when he responded. He looked around trying to spot her and when he did he forgot to breathe.

He knew immediately what she was, a robin. But not a bird costume it was a long dress with feathers running down to pool around her. The top was white then slowly changed into a tannish yellow and was black on the bottom. It had no sleeves and pushed her breasts up to hold onto the necklace Liz wore, which explained the dress for everyone else. It was a bronze Robin symbol, the same one as on his suit.

Jason swallowed hard and had to try hard to hide his love for her. She walked over and Bruce stared at the necklace, so she was Eden. Lisette did a little spin, "I thought I'd support the Dark Knight and his partner tonight." She looked Jay over with a grin, "My liege."

Her boyfriend immediately bowed, which she curtsied back at. "I'm sure the Bat appreciates it." He leaned in quietly speaking. "I know Robin does."

Bruce spoke up stepping forward, "I'm sure he would." She saw the look that went from Jason to Bruce. And then the hand the was placed on his shoulder and suddenly she understood why Bruce always reminded her of a soldier. Lisette chuckled lowly, of all the people to be Batman it would be Bruce Wayne.

"Indeed." Liz leaned forward and gave a knowing smile, "You never told me you knew Bruce, Jason. And here I thought we were close."

Jason just shrugged, after his 'adoption' the news of him had quickly faded in public eye. People didn't notice him the way they noticed the acclaimed Richard Grayson. Everyone had always loved Dick more. Speaking of the first Robin he walked over clasping Batman's shoulder. "Bruce, it's great to see you."

They all froze looking at his very obviously cheap hotdog costume. He swayed a little from side to side in it and Lisette covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. "You're just a whole bunch of dick jokes rolled into one ain't ya'." Jason joked.

Dick laughed and turned to Liz holding out his hand. The Robin symbol on her chest bringing back kind memories. "You look gorgeous, Miss Deadbot."

Feeling the twinge of jealousy Jason stepped forward, "Yes she does." Dick raised an eyebrow and took a step away. Alfred's smile widened and he moved forward toward the woman that had helped the little boy he once knew become a little happier with life.

"I'm Alfred, Miss Deadbot. It's wonderful to finally know of your existence." Al turned glaring at Jason who looked down and shuffled his feet.

She nodded to him politely and went to say it would have been lovely to hear of him as well but a panicked whispering filled the air. The four of them froze and turned moving closer, better to work as a team than alone. People began moving back and away from the intruder. Lisette pulled off the necklace and pushed it in Jason's pocket and walked away as they nodded to each other in understanding.

Jason watched her go and began to whisper to Batman as she walked to the center of the room blending into the crowd. Standing there accompanied by a few goons, with his familiar suit and greased hair was The Joker. The villain giggled and walked toward her, "You forgot to invite me, and here I thought we were getting along so well."

Lisette smiled and tilted her head back at him pushing down the fear she felt. "But if I invite you then I've got to invite all of Gotham's most wanted and I'm afraid someone would end up stealing my silver."

Joker looked to and fro with a look of falsified seriousness, "Don't worry, dearie, if they did that. I'd skin 'em."

"Well that's very nice of you." She took a step back. "What do you want Joker?"

He skipped forward and did a spin with knife in hand, her knife. "I thought after everything we've been through you'd want to see me."

She wanted to kill him more like, just he was different than the rest. Maybe it was the intelligence behind his eyes or the smile but he drew her in, but above all it was the lack of fear. The pull fascinated her more than it should've and she found herself analyzing him. Out of the corner of her eye as they stared she saw Batman and Robin appear. She really needed to ask them how they could get to their costumes so fast sometime.

"I'm afraid it really is invite only."

He nodded like he was going to agree, but then turned and saw one of her guests. He'd made a fatal mistake. Joker went from casual to angry in seconds and threw the knife with surprising accuracy straight through the other clown's eye.

Jason threw himself forward flinging out his fist toward the Clown Prince of Crime just as people started screaming. The blood leaked over the floor into the feathers and she sighed. Another name on her list.

Her Robin continued to attack Joker who seemed to be dodging each one of his blows with ease. As they fought anyone with any particular observance would have seen the way Jason seemed to throw himself between Lisette and the criminal, like a shield. That was what Jason had always been for her, the savior, the one who rescued Lisette from herself. When times got hard he was the one she turned to.

And sometimes she felt like without him she'd be nothing at all. Before long Batman entered the fray and many of the people rushed out and away from the commotion, hoping to save themselves. Lisette simply waiting staying out of the fray despite wanting to jump in.

It didn't take long for Joker to see this was a losing fight with three against one, his help now useless on the floor, and began backtracking to the door. Jason was all fire, and she saw he was so enraged he was making mistakes. Her and Bats saw it at the same time, the flash of the knife. Lisette ran sliding forward and kicked the knife from Joker's hand and pushed Robin out of the line of fire.

If she knew then what she knows now; Lisette Deadbot would have let him get stabbed. And Joker saw all of the weakness in her in that moment, the complete unutterable fear, and laughed. He laughed all the way out of the door, until he was out of sight. As soon as the four were mostly safe and everyone was gone she sank to her knees.

"Nice move, didn't picture you as someone who cooked her own food let alone fought." Dick stated.

She let out a laugh and shook her head. She was waiting for it, knew what was coming next. "What the complete fuck were you thinking!? You fucking stupid piece of shit, you weren't in your suit. Everyone just saw that you could fight." She slowly raised her head looking at Jason who was shaking in anger.

"I know." She slowly stood and he pushed her back.

"No don't try to justify it or anything! It was stupid. It was reckless."

"I know." She just looked at him sadly as he pushed her back further into the wall, the corner hitting her shoulder blade. The other three watched with wide eyes and Jason ripped off his mask throwing it to the side. Dick made a noise of dismay. but calmed when he saw the lack of reaction from the other two.

Al leaned to the side and whispered to Dick, "She's Master Jason's girlfriend." A look of surprise flicked across his face and her outfit suddenly made more sense. Jason was still shouting in her face with both hands on either side of her trapping the woman and Dick was very much considering stepping in.

Lisette didn't fight it, didn't even seem bothered by it. "You put yourself in danger!"

"I did." At his words she was determining his reactions and figured out why he was so pissed, he hadn't seen the knife.

"Why? What the fuck were you thinking?" He slammed his hand into the wall with a crack.

Lisette tilted her head and gently reached forward to his hand and began massaging at the forming bruises. "He was going to stab you, he had a knife." She kissed his knuckles gently, "I couldn't just watch and let it happen now could I?"

Bruce and Alfred seemed quite taken with the girl's treatment of Jason's anger which had always been hard to contain. She seemed a good fit for Jason.

The boy himself had practically melted into her as the anger left. Lisette just hummed softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry..." His voice sounded tired as he hid in her skin.

Eden only cooed and pressed herself against him. Looking at her guests she casually pointed down a hall where they could exit without suspicion. Dick immediately went to leave the boy in privacy, glad he finally had someone that'd take care of him. However he made a mental note to speak to him on behalf of how to treat a woman. Bruce and Alfred were slower but soon followed behind more worried to leave Robin in such a state.

"They're gone." At her words his hands ran down her arms before grabbing onto her biceps and he turned practically throwing her across the floor.

"You wanna explain to me why Joker was looking at you like that?" Jason stood above her looming.

"I've had too much contact with him." Eden felt better now that the others had been tricked away and they could speak freely.

"And why is that?" Jason's hands curled into fists as she stayed sitting on the floor. It was better to let him play superior when he got this angry.

"He doesn't show fear." She whispered. "I-I thought that was the key to killing Crane."

Jason laughed darkly hearing the sounds of police sirens. Gesturing to the dead man he spoke in a harsh tone. "I'll let you talk your way out of it then. Have fun." Bending down he grabbed his mask and slipped it on as he strolled away from the room leaving Lisette with a dead body and a squad of cops.

Oh if she knew now what she knew then she'd never have let him go.


End file.
